Ketaal
Surly and often less than completely sober, Ketaal is nonetheless a valued member of the Wayfinder Society due to his archaeological knowledge and handiness in a scrap. Appearance Ketaal wears a heavy, black leather duster with the left arm cut off halfway down the bicep to reveal his byeshk prosthetic. He's got a finely made chain shirt underneath it, and you can see various spell foci hanging off of various chains and string from the inside of his jacket. Intelligent amber eyes flicker back and forth, and there's a tarnished bronze flask hanging off of his belt that sloshes with strong liquor. His short buzz of coal black hair contrasts nicely with his orange skin, and a small khyber dragonshard wrapped in byeshk wiring bobs joyfully around his head, brightly glowing with cerulean light. Fluff History Ketaal was born in a small Dhakaani enclave in the Byeshk mountains north of Droaam. He left the enclave just over a decade ago, with the last wave of Brelish citizens retreating behind the Graywall Mountains, because he was fascinated with the few craftings left in his clan by the daashor, but he knew that he wouldn't learn anything more than what he'd already gleaned from them. He spent a few hours being interrogated by Brelish Rangers until King Boranel himself entered the tent and questioned him. Ketaal and the king ended up leaving the tent together an hour later, Ketaal with Brelish citizenship papers contigent on his service in the Brelish Army for at least 4 years. Sohe spent the next four years practicing his artifice in His Majesty's service at a research facility in Wroat, eventually getting the honorary rank of sargent before his mandatory service was up. He spend the next few years wandering around Breland, learning from more experienced artificers who were willing to let him work for them. It wasn't until he met the Professor, who asked him to join him on their next expedition to Xen'drik, that Ketaal truly began to learn of history. Also on this journey was a massive, adamantine plated warforged that the Professor had bought for the express purpose of this trip. They bonded, and Ketaal considers Relic one of his closest friends. Unfortunately, the Professor never made it back to Khorvaire, but they discovered when they returned to the mainland that he'd left them posthumous invitations to join the Wayfinder Foundation, in case he didn't make it back. Wayfinder Expeditions Tell No Tales Ketaal went to the Lhazaar Principalities with Ivello, Quarion, and Séula to hunt down a rogue (former) Wayfinder. After capturing her, they brought her back to Droaam, where Ketaal met three figures from his nightmares - the Daughters of Sora Kell. He survived the trip, but he still has nights where he wakes in a cold sweat at the memory of the event; in perfect, razor sharp detail. Entombed Arcana Ongoing Enemies * Ketaal has a fiercely antagonistic relationship with Professor Schwarzvald of Morgrave University, a well known scholar of the Dhakaani Empire. Secrets Ketaal lost his arm to a trap in a Xen'drik ruin. It was actually Relic who kept him alive long enough for the Professor to help close the wound. Relic also helped construct Ketaal's first prosthetic arm. Ketaal considers Relic his shava, and will go to very far lengths if Relic is involved. Crunch XP & Gold Log This transaction list must include all finished expeditions and the gold & XP earned for each, as well as all expenditures (what you bought and for how much). Inventory * 1573 galifars, 5 sovereigns * Adamantine half-plate * Steel Shield * Dagger * Artificer's Tools * Inventor's Kit * Traveler's clothes * Wooden case containing a map to the Tombs of Turrinak in Darguun * Bullseye lantern * Miner's pick * Shovel * Two-person tent * A series of dwarven coins from different clans with a hole pierced through them to string on a cord (Trinket from the Professor) Character Sheet * Character Sheet: https://www.dropbox.com/s/7x2b8f4iyf826o4/Ketaal%20%26%20Navi.pdf?dl=0 Category:Characters